1889parisworldfairfandomcom-20200216-history
History
Held on the centennial anniversary of the French Revolution, the 1889 World's Fair was the crown jewel of the celebration. Meant to show off 100 years of history of the post revolutionary republics, the expo captured the attention of the world with awe inspirng creations such as the Eiffel Tower, Hall of Machines, and a plethora of dignitaries and celebrities unlike any the world had known to that point. Historians use a variety of artifacts to help reconstruct an age, an era, or event. These include first-hand documents, such as eyewitness and newspaper accounts, public records, prints and photographs, maps, and other scholarly sources. The list below contains information regarding collections that will capture the reader in the contemporary world of the Exposition Universelle. Paris Exposition of 1889 Prints and Photographs Reading Room ''' Creator: Marilyn Ibach, Reference Specialist, Prints and Photographs Division. Publisher: Library of Congress, Washington, 2001. Inique Identifier: Library of Congress call number LC-USZ62-102634, http://www.loc.gov/rr/print/coll/250_paris.html , Abstract: Collection of historical photographs, list of P & P holdings, Related Collections in Other Institutions, Selected Bibliography, and list of Contemporary Periodicals. ''' Nationhood and Nationalism in France ' Creator: Robert Tombs Published by: Routledge, New York, 1991 Language: English Physical description: 304 p., 9.4 x 6.2 x 0.9 inches Unique Identifier: 978-0-04-445742-8, http://www.amazon.com/Nationhood-Nationalism-France-Boulangism-1889-1919/dp/0044457421 Abstract: Examination of the impact of nationalism on daily life in France in the last decades of the 19th century. Monuments, Martyrdom, and the Politics of Religion in the French Third Republic. ''' Series information: The Art bulletin. 77, no. 2, (1995): 186 Creator: Neil McWilliam Publisher: College Art Association of America. New York. 1995 Unique Identifiers: http://www.worldcat.org/oclc/87494789&referer=brief_results Eiffel's Tower: and the World's Fair where Buffalo Bill Beguiled Paris, the Artists Quarreled, and Thomas Edison Became a Count Abstract: A retrospective look at the century between the French Revolution and the 1889 World's Fair and consolidation of 100 years of industry, art, and social philosophies that were born in the upheaval of 1789. '''Exposition universelle internationale de 1889 à Paris Creator: Berger, Georges andAlphand, Adolphe (1817-1891) Publisher: J. Rothschild (Paris)1892-1895 Language: French Physical description: On-line source Unique identifier: http://www.promos-pub.com/textes-et-sources/2009/09/21/l-exposition-universelle-de-paris-1889 Abstract: This web site explains the choice of the location of the 1889 expo, including the thoughts and reactions of the French government and the rationale to celebrate the 100th anniversary of the revolution. Note: Monographie. Palais, jardins, constructions diverses, installations générales, par A. Alphand,… avec le concours de M. Georges Berger,… Publication achevée sous la direction de M. Alfred Picard,… accompagnée d’un atlas de 219 planches. Tome 1 Sadi Carnot (président) Series information: Article on the Wikipedia French language site with the above title Creator: Not shown. Collaborative Publisher: Wikipedia Language: French Physical description: On-line source Unique identifier: http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sadi_Carnot_(pr%C3%A9sident) Abstract: This Wikipedia article gives biographical information about Sadi Carnot, who was president of France in 1889 and one of the organizers of the Exposition Universelle. Unfortunately, the article contains no specifics about Carnot's involvement with the expo. Préliminaires de l'Exposition Universelle Internationale de 1889 à Paris. Rapport général Series information: First volume. Historique des expositions universelles. Creator: Picard, Alfred. Ministère du commerce, de l'industrie et des colonies. Publisher: Imprimerie nationale, Paris, 1891 Language: French Physical description: 4-874 p. : ill. ; 29 cm. Unique identifier: CNAM 8°XAE 349.1, http://cnum.cnam.fr/CGI/fpage.cgi?8XAE349.1/321/100/392/25/391 Abstract: This appears to be the official document that documents and discusses the government's planning of the 1889 expo, including what locations were considered, etc. The first 300 pages of the entire document analyze past expos, and the planning for the 1889 expo begins on page 303.